August (Miraculous Ladybug)
August is a baby boy who made his debut in "Befana". In "Gigantitan", after becoming upset, he is unintentionally akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gigantitan, a giant supervillain. In "Miraculer," he is amokised by Mayura and his emotions form a Lollipop-themed sentimonster in order to distract Ladybug from reaching Chloé Bourgeois. Appearance Physical appearance August is short and small, having dark brown skin, short dark brown hair, and neon green eyes. Civilian attire On his left wrist, August wears a gold bracelet. He wears a white and purple striped one-piece bodysuit along with plain white leggings and purple shoes. As Gigantitan Gigantitan's eyes are neon violet with black pupils and bright green sclera. He wears a purple mask that protects his entire head with a green object on his forehead and a pink mask covering his face. He also wears a purple one-piece bodysuit with pink sleeve cuffs and a green and purple colored bracelet on his left wrist. On the center of the bodysuit, is a logo which is mostly green with a magenta outline that has a picture of a pacifier on it. Gigantitan also wears pink and green ankle cuffs that are attached to his ankles, above his feet. Personality August is a very content, lively, and positive child. He likes to play around with objects and is for the most part well-behaved. However, according to his mother, he can be very stubborn. He has a tendency to cry if he loses his items important to him or doesn't get what he wants, and sometimes he doesn't immediately calm down, as is common for young children. Also adoring sweets, albeit too young to eat them yet, he is enthusiastic when he comes across them, and he wants them. He knows how to be polite, thanking Ladybug and Cat Noir when they return him to his mother. As Gigantitan, he is inquisitive, joyful, and bold. He likes to play with any object that he discovers, but he isn't very attentive to his surroundings, and when not able to discover anything to entertain himself, he gets upset and downhearted until he is satisfied by another object or distraction. Not old enough to know and understand many things, including common virtues, he often disobeys or misunderstands Hawk Moth's orders, and he doesn't have an issue sticking structures or humans in his mouth because he mistakes them for lollipops. Trivia *He will appear on ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Gigantitan.png|As Gigantitan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Kids Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Babies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:VILLAINS Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Supervillains Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Cute characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Cute kids Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters